1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus used in, for example, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display, a color conversion device used in the illumination apparatus, and a display apparatus that uses the illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light source of illumination apparatuses used in display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display, EL and a cold cathode tube (CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp)), for example, are used, and emission colors of those illumination apparatuses are mostly white.
Meanwhile, light-emitting diodes are now starting to be used as the light sources for illumination apparatuses. For example, as the illumination apparatus that uses the light-emitting diode as the light source, there is an illumination apparatus that uses a blue-light-emitting diode as the light source and is provided with a scattering layer on one surface of a light guide plate and a phosphor layer constituted of a phosphor on the other surface of the light guide plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3116727 (paragraphs [0006] to [0018], FIG. 2)). In this illumination apparatus, light emitted from the blue-light-emitting diode is scattered inside the light guide plate by the scattering layer so as to make surface luminance of the light guide plate uniform, and an emission color of light from the blue-light-emitting diode is combined with that of light from the phosphor, thus obtaining a white light emission.